Genjutsu? Hairen Learns The Art of Scaring People
Training Day: A D-Rank Genjutsu! Edit Sanctum: .::The familiar alarm beep begun to chime at 8am. It was the time set the previous night to indicate time to awaken for training. It was a big day for the genin, Hairen Sarutobi. He had learned the summoning jutsu a few days hence, and was eager to train himself with Genjutsu. Genjutsu is, by definition, an illusionary jutsu. Something the Uchiha excelled at, as did a few other clans. However, Hairen wanted mastery over a few himself. Helping level the playing field. His Chakra had increased a great deal from both the tree climbing training, and his summoning training. He had a very nice acute control over the usage of Chakra, so he was pretty sure that this D-Rank Genjutsu would be simple enough. He already knew Body Flicker, which was also a D-Rank Jutsu that every Shinobi knew as a Jounin. It was one of their favorite moves. He could use it, and he used it greatly. Hairen used it as a short distance ability for the most part, but he could also use it in it's original concept and cover great distances without a trace if need be. Hairen, being a close quarters combatant, generally did not use the long distance concept for Body Flicker because he deemed it too cowardly in battle. Outside battle, however, it was fair game. Hairen's hand reached out and turned off his alarm. He moved upward, and walked out of bed. He stretched as he continued on with his morning routine. He sat down and ate breakfast with his mother, and then headed out after kissing her on the cheek. He had the scroll to learn the Genjutsu in his scroll that said "Supplies" on it. Hairen was rather organized. He had a lot of items he carried around, but they were all stored neatly within his scrolls so he himself would be as light as possible. Hairen closed the door to his house, and decided to waste no time. He lifted his hands into a single hand seal and vanished into a puff of smoke. He used his long distance attribute of his Body Flicker and appeared at the Third Training Ground. It was time to train.::. Sanctum: '''.::Once the smoke cleared from his arrival, Hairen walked through the motions to returning the Genjutsu scroll to its normal state into his hands. He didn't think he would be here long, so he decided to make this a snappy training session. "Release!" he said, as the seal on the scroll poofed into smoke, and vanished. Hairen opened the scroll and began to read. '''Ninja Art. Genjutsu. Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Jutsu. This is a genjutsu that reveals the fears that dwell inside people's hearts. Everyone has an image of the one thing they wouldn't want to ever see. This genjutsu is a technique that draws forth such an image from within the heart and has one mistake it for reality. First, an imaginary circle of leaves will spin around and envelop the target, falling away shortly after. After a short period, the illusion will begin. This is to make the illusion more convincing, since the user will likely have moved before the illusion sets in. If the mental image is a gruesome one, the shock will be accordingly great. Hairen read over the scroll a few times to make sure he understood everything this scroll said. Hairen understood that Genjutsu was designed to disrupt the chakra that surrounded the brain, and thus controlled the five senses the target had at their disposal. Hairen nodded once he understood how to utilize the jutsu. He lifted his hand and performed the following hand seals, Boar → Dog → Bird → Monkey → Ram. "Ninja Art Summoning Jutsu!" Hairen called out as he lowered himself to slap his palm against the ground in front of him, forming a seal under it. In a puff of smoke, a monkey showed up ready to assist him. This one didn't have an element. Seems he had not learned one yet. This was perfect. Hairen explained the situation to the summoned monkey, and the creature nodded. It hopped back and waited for the Genjutsu to be cast. "Alright. Let's see how well I can do this." Hairen discussed with himself. He put the scroll on the ground next to his left foot, and got ready to try for the Genjutsu.::. Sanctum: .::Snake → Ram. Hairen put up the two hand seals over and over with a two second break in between so that he could memorize the hand seals into memory in his own way. Once he felt he was secure enough in using the hand seals, he nodded at the monkey. "Alright. Here I go." The monkey nodded and yelled out once in response. Snake → Ram. "Hell Viewing Jutsu!" Hairen called out as he locked his eyes with the monkey. Hairen stood there, unsure if the Genjutsu had worked. Without warning, however, the monkey started screaming and running around as if he was under a torturing spell. "Is that what is supposed to happen?" Hairen asked aloud. He wasn't sure. He had never cast a Genjutsu before today. The monkey started flailing around and running all over the place. However, his movements were not that of a crazed animal. It looked as if he was defending himself from hitting him. Hairen assumed it was projectiles of some sort. After a minute or two of the monkey running around, he flailed in one place and then passed out. "Shit!" Hairen said, as he ran over to the monkey and waited for him to wake up. It took roughly 5 minutes before he did in fact wake up. The monkey, shocked, hopped up and put it's paws up as if to defend himself once again. The monkey realized that it was just Hairen in front of him, but nothing else. The monkey sighed and sat down. "So, tell me what had happened."::. Sanctum: '.::The monkey was a little hesitant to explain, but he spoke up. Apparently, the monkey was put under the Genjutsu without any issues. In the Genjutsu, the monkey had been bullied by the other monkeys who had shown up, teasing him for not having learned an element to use in battle. They would tease him and throw things at him. So he ran, and the monkeys were shooting small versions of their attacks at him. He was defending himself from them, along with the items they were throwing. Monkey King Entra showed up and expressed his disappointment to the monkey, and shot a Great Fireball at him, and that is when the monkey had passed out. As the monkey finished his story, he also explained to the Hairen that the Genjutsu caster had to learn to control. The fear of the monkey was pulled forward due to his element not yet having been revealed to him. He often feared his brethren would tease him over such a thing, and his life would become a living hell. He also had fears of never learning an element and being stuck with Taijutsu instead. It was the pride of the monkeys to have an element. All those before him who had not ever learned a elemental jutsu was shunned for years and years. Some until they died. Hairen listened quietly. "It seems that is a pretty serious nightmare." Hairen replied. The Genjutsu was a success. It was a little easier than Body Flicker to learn, but he was trained Body Flicker by his mother during his time in the Academy just before he graduated. It was her present to him for reaching the end of the Academy. Of course he could have used it to get to the top of the tree in the tree climbing training, but that would have gone against the principle training Nakara Sensei had in mind. This was a bit more simple than that. Hairen wasn't disappointed in the short training period of the Jutsu, but given the last couple of training sessions he had with the summoning jutsu, he was a little underwhelmed. He laughed a little and then thanked the monkey. The monkey released himself and vanished. Hairen stood up, taking the scroll and putting back into his "Supplies" scroll. He turned around, and jumped up into the trees and headed home to explain to his mother his easy training. This would be great to use against stationary opponents. He needed something a bit more artistic and more usable in combat. He would see if someone could teach him something of that at a later date.::. ('END) (Training Complete)